


Truth or Dare

by Lady_GothiKa



Series: Solas x Female Lavellan. [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Herald's Rest, Slightly dark Solas, Solas Spoilers, Solas is sarcastic, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: Ellana Lavellan and Solas play Truth or Dare.





	Truth or Dare

 

 

# Truth or Dare

 

 

 

 

"Solas, you never responded to my question." Ellana tapped her fingers against the table, annoyed and slightly frustrated. Solas had been ignoring her for a good portion of the night.

 

_"If you want to play a game, perhaps we could try chess."_

 

"I don't want to play chess, I want to get to know you better - but you won't let me."

 

"Da'len..." He vexed, like an old man.

 

Ellana wasn't impressed, she had been trying to get to know him for what seemed months now. They courted, yet she found herself with no knowledge of Solas, what was he trying to withholding from her?

 

"You made the decision to court me, though I hardly know anything about you!"

 

Solas signed, tired from a long day. "It was your idea if I remember precisely. You know everything you need to know, da'len. Anything else I would be to tell you, would just -" His words drifted apart as he paused looking away from her, his eyes straying towards Cabot's bar. "Boring."

 

"Boring? - you are anything but boring Solas - please, I only ask of one thing..."

 

His futile attempts at getting her to stop asking were going nowhere. Ellana looked sad, maybe even crushed by his lack of effort. She looked away, Ellana was going to stand and walk out on him. "Wait, vhenan..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I'll play your game, just don't leave - please?"

 

She nodded her head as Solas pursed his lips, raising a hand in the air to the barkeep for a pair of drinks. "You are going to be the death of me, Ellana Lavellan," Solas grumbled.

 

 

***

 

 

"Truth," Solas replied, lowering his wine glass from his lips to the table.

 

"Have you ever been married?"

 

"Really Ellana?" Solas rolled his eyes, rubbing his brow. "You didn't have to play a game to ask me that. No, I have never been married."

 

"Alright, well..." Ellana signed almost embarrassed, " It's your turn to ask me something - Truth."

 

"Have you ever been tempted in the Fade?"

 

 

Ellana chuckled, of course, he would ask something Fade related. "Only by you Solas."

 

Her comment made him smile and shake his head. "Dare - but it better not be absurd."

 

"I dare you to drink something stronger than wine."

 

 

"Like?" He was almost intrigued as she darted off from the table with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. A few minutes past, Solas was beginning to query what was taking so long. A heavy clunk on the table awoke him from his daydreams. "Da'len - what is that?" Ellana resembled smug with her bounty, a large green and black bottle stood before them with a large crystal dragon cap. "I got it from Bull, it's Quinari liquor!" she snickers with glee.

 

"My, my vhenan. Very creative! - should I be scared?"

 

"Very, it burns..."

 

Solas fluttered his cool blue eyes with a sign as he popped the dragon cap, emptying the strange green liquor into his clear glass. He swirled it in his cup before bringing it to his nose, taking a whiff of the drink. "Smells like spice and dragon fruit - though it appears aged well -" He sipped the glass, taking a mouth full as he lowered the glass to the table, swallowing without a care in the world. "Was that supposed to be difficult?"

 

Ellana's mouth was open, "What?! You cheat somehow, didn't you? - magic...or...." Her hand reached for his glass as she took a swig of the Quinari liquor.

 

It burnt...

She could feel her taste buds on fire...

 

"Oh creators -" Ellana started choking violently as she placed the glass down - "How did - urgh - do that?!" Even The Iron Bull couldn't hold is liquor that well.

 

Solas picked up the glass and sipped on it again - "Mhm...oh, I was very experimental in my youth - this nothing compared to true elven liquors, my dear."

 

"Right..." Ellana clenched her throat in pain, still feeling wheezy. "Dare." her voice muttered dryly.

 

Solas grabbed the Quinari bottle, she wasn't liking where this was heading.

 

 

"Drink."

 

 

He was filling her glass with the unholy Liquor, "But Solas..."

"Drink - you wanted to play this game, did you not? - so drink your fill vhenan."

 

Ellana pursed her lips as she grabbed her glass, it was always better the second time anyway...she could do this...hopefully. The glass greeted her lips like an old enemy, slowly slurped down the vile green liquor. "UGHHH." A groan came from her lips as she slammed down her cup, and swallowed the last of the drink, shaking her head with a shiver.

 

"You have an incredible gag reflex vhenan."

 

"Pardon?"

 

"Never mind...."

 

Ellana narrowed her eyes, she had never seen this side of Solas before - he was positively wicked.

 

"Dare." Solas said again, awaiting Ellana's task.

 

She turned, her throat still burning as she looked around the tavern. She wanted Solas to do something embarrassing. "See Sera over near the bar?" Ellana whispered in a hushed voice. "Yes, how could I not?"

 

 

"I dare you to compliment Sera's butt."

 

 

"Da'len, I said no childish requests - anything to do with Sera is classified as childish. I will not -"

 

"You have too... You choose dare!"

 

"How is me ogling Sera, you getting to know me? - what do you gain out of this?"

 

"Entertainment mostly," Ellana shrugged.

 

"Fine..." Solas huffed, only agreeing to it because Ellana didn't say how to do it.

 

Sera was lent up against the bar as she chatted with Krem and the rest of the Chargers, Bull must have been upstairs - maybe that was for the best.

 

"Sera..." Solas spoke her name as his fingers tapped the bar, even her name on the tip of his tongue was distasteful and extremely painful.

 

"Elfy? Ha, never thought I'd be seein' you ere" Sera muttered wiping her mouth turning from Krem. "I am here with Ellana if you must know."

 

"Ohh, look..." Sera waved back to Ellana with a non-enthusiastic wave. "Elfy one and Elfy two - you both make such a lovely couple...." Her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

 

"You surprise me Sera, just when I thought I knew everything about you, you shock me again... Who knew you could count..." Solas said, a with equally arrogant voice.

 

"Ha...ha...ha... Very funny - What do you want?" Her arms crossed, as her back arched against the bar. Solas stepped forward, his lips twinging with disgust. "Ma ema ina'lan'ehn masa."

 

"What now?" Sera cocked her head - she was confused, just like he wanted her to be, though the Dalish elf amongst the Chargers seemed to understand. "What did you say? What did he say -" Dalish shook her head as she caught a glimpse of Ellana laughing her arse off with, with her finger to her lips?

 

"What did he say?!"

 

"He said - you have a pretty b-ow.."

 

"What?"

 

Solas huffed as he walked back to his awaiting da'len, foolish and laughing - yet her pretty smile was almost worth it. "There, done - I did what you asked."

 

"Must you always find a loophole Solas? - however, to be honest, I think I prefer this kind of confusion." Ellana laughed, her cheeks beginning to blush.

 

"Truth," Ellana said, not willing to find out what Solas would dare her to do after that.

 

  
"If you didn't have the anchor, would you have left the Inquisition?"

 

  
"Such a - responsible question Solas!"

 

"Well some of us are mature, vhenan..."

 

Ellana shook her head with a giggle, "I don't know really - would you run away with me, hahren?"

 

"-And kidnap you from the Dalish? - Imagine the tales they would spin...it almost sounds to delightful to pass up!"

 

"Well they would be pretty mad you had stolen their First..."

 

"I can not steal what is already mine da'len - you remember that." - "truth."

 

 

Ellana's heart fluttered inside her chest. Her chest felt warm - maybe it was the liquor she had consumed or perhaps it was Solas...

 

She wanted to ask her question, though she had always been too scared to ask it...perhaps now was the right time, or maybe it wasn't, she couldn't tell.

 

 

"Have you...ever considered children?"

 

 

"Vhenan... I don't think - " Solas pursed his lips as his smile faded from his face. " - With you?" his question changed. Was she asking him about children in general, or with him...

 

"Well, I suppose - maybe - not right now, of course...I mean -"

 

"I understand what you are trying to get at my love, but children would require -" Solas tilted his head with a raised brow, "And we have not gone there yet...."

 

"I know, but - " Ellana signed with a weary look on her face.

 

"You truly have no idea what you ask - it would unwise for us to conceive....children...."

 

Though it raised a further question inside his mind, in his new world, children would have to be born - ones of the old world to start anew - perhaps even an heir... Yes...

 

Solas smirked as he clenched his hands together on the table, he had an answer to her question.

 

 

**"Dare."**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! n_n (Update) there's now two of these. 
> 
> Totally unnecessary, but WHATEVER.


End file.
